dream_catchersfandomcom-20200216-history
The Gorilla
Marx-12/20/2017 It ends with my gorilla friend killing boo and all my nightmares turning into good dreams People like T. White reform You know about the gorilla friend right NOTTAFITTS-12/20/2017 you learn his first name, the schoolkids get normal eyes, the monster from the factory gets a normal looking consistent face that is oddly familiar and warming face. in a sad attempt to fight back BOO becomes her monster self again but you guys murder her with the knife from that very neighbors house. The Neighbor? none other then Cliton no who Marx-12/20/2017 It’s like A sort of presence in my dreams that originated from the same time as the boo dream Where there was a giant King Kong sized gorilla destroying my hometown But I like Wrote him a note, saying I wanted to be friends And flew it up as a paper airplane, he read it and started crying, and shrunk fown Down* And we played and shit But for a long time after he appeared in the background of a lot of other dreams I had, I thought of it as him watching over to keep me safe in the dream world or some shit That’s what my dad said about it(edited) NOTTAFITTS-12/20/2017 that is cool as shit Marx-12/20/2017 Yeah NOTTAFITTS-12/20/2017 when was the last time you seen him Marx-12/20/2017 Loooooooong time ago It was pre school stuff NOTTAFITTS-12/20/2017 ����������������: ok Aichomancer: boogie has always been the very definition of mature Aichomancer: no school? ����������������: no Aichomancer: ok thats good Aichomancer: im surprised tyson is awake before 5pm on a day without school ����������������: were talking Aichomancer: ok Aichomancer: i feel like he hates me now or at least is annoyed by my existence ����������������: why Marx-12/20/2017 He started being conveniently missing by the time I had bigger nightmares like T White I gotta deal with my own fears right NOTTAFITTS-12/20/2017 LMAO thats kinda funny oh yeah true so he left to help tyou Marx-12/20/2017 Maybe NOTTAFITTS-12/20/2017 WOW that shit could be really cool for a symbolic dream story arch Marx-12/20/2017 If that was legit some kind of cool dream angel then I’ll never forget it It was probably just the result of me watching King Kong once tnhough NOTTAFITTS-12/20/2017 ����������������: why Aichomancer: because he didnt say anything to me today or yesterday that i would consider neutral or kind Aichomancer: but whatever Aichomancer: no one can question kim jong tyson's absolute authority "tyson doesnt like me for some reason" talks shit out of nowhere Marx-12/20/2017 Lol Anyway fuck that guy back to the cool shit NOTTAFITTS-12/20/2017 ok lol how many dreams do you think he was in Marx-12/20/2017 Quite a few after the original one I remember because I’d go ask what to do and he’d like point(edited) I’d do the thing he pointed at There was one specific dream Where I was like inside the schools basement I was hired as the new plumber only I didn’t know how Mario and Luigi were there lol They told me I had to fix a leaky pipe and I was like oh no Hey hey gorilla! Help, I’m stuck points stoically to a valve higher up on the pipe And then I fixed it NOTTAFITTS-12/20/2017 ah thats cute Marx-12/20/2017 The LAST dream I REMEMBER him being in was actually years later I know because I was here in saskatchewan It was like a weird dream where I was with these two kids who I wasn’t really friends with irl but we were hanging out And they built a new McDonald’s and all our parents were in there It was full and they didn’t let us inside (By the way it was in the middle of a forest) Anyway the school janitor comes out for some reason and says “hey, they wanted me to bring these to you, kids” and we got literally the tiniest hot dogs imaginable Like the size of your thumb maybe And they tasted like hard thick plastic so we threw them out The land around the building was weird, it was sort of lifted into three different levels, think of one of those bizarre Aztec pyramids only it’s dirt and grass. The one kid starts singing “Three grounds! Who can know which-“ and I cut him off because I see the gorilla standing between some trees, and I wave That’s the end NOTTAFITTS-12/20/2017 FUCK IT REALLY DOES SOUND SYMBOLLIC AS FUCK HE WAS SAYING BYE YOU WAVED SOMEONE WAS CUT OFF WEIRD LANDS bam